1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the manufacture of amorphous alloys consisting predominantly of iron and phosphorous.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, there has been developed an amorphous alloy of improved physical properties, particularly thermal, electrical and magnetic properties. The amorphous alloy has in general the following advantages:
(a) Its mechanical strength is greater than crystalline metal materials; PA1 (b) Its modulus of rigidity is lower than that of crystalline metals by 20 to 40%; PA1 (c) It does not exhibit work hardening; PA1 (d) Its electrical resistance is generally high; PA1 (e) Its corrosion resistance can be substantially improved by the addition of chromium and the like; and PA1 (f) It provides an alloy of high permeability.
The conventional method of manufacturing such an amorphous alloy is known as a spattering method, usually in the form of a quenching method. According to the quenching method, iron group metals and at least two elements which form amorphous alloys with iron such as phosphorous, carbon, boron and silicon are mixed and melted when the mixture is cooled before being crushed. The resulting crushed mixture is melted again and then quenched by spraying and the like to produce an amorphous alloy. An amorphous alloy film can be manufactured in this manner, but it is necessary to add at least two amorphous alloy forming elements to the alloy to provide a eutectic which has a melting temperature substantially lower than that of iron. Accordingly, in the conventional methods, an amorphous alloy consisting solely of iron and phosphorous, for example, cannot be manufactured. In addition, the quenching method is quite troublesome. Also, it is difficult to control the thickness of the amorphous alloy film and to vary the contour of the film in a preselected pattern.